The existing infrared touch screen includes infrared transmitters and receivers, e.g., sensing units, that are mounted on the touch screen frame. An infrared detection network can be formed on the surface of the touch screen. An object that performs a touch operation, such as a finger, can change the infrared at the contacting point. As such, the coordinate position of the contacting point on the touch screen can be obtained. A touch operation to the touch screen can be realized.
However, in the conventional infrared touch technology, a touch operation to the touch screen can be realized by blocking the infrared signal at a contacting point. Clearly, this method only works when a user is sufficiently close to the device to perform a touch operation. A remote touch operation from a user cannot be achieved by using the existing infrared touch screen.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a touch display system, and a related touch operation device to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.